


Тень

by Arasi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuban Missile Crisis, Gen, Post-Radiant Dawn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карибский кризис перерос в Третью мировую войну. Остатки человечества влачат жалкое существование на руинах цивилизации. Земля выгорает изнутри, затихает, тускнеет — умирает медленно, но неотвратимо. А если остановиться на секунду и задуматься, очень легко поверить, что все это — лишь блеклое отражение настоящей жизни. Что этот мир — не что иное, как тень гипотетической “настоящей” реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень

**Author's Note:**

> В дополнение к тэгам: "в кадре" все живы, и концовку можно считать условно оптимистичной. В остальном - мир умирает, Илья умирает, остальные, кто не умирает "в кадре", непременно умрут потом.

На месте Кремля, говорят, не осталось даже воронки. Бомба сдетонировала на высоте шестисот метров над землей, ослепительная вспышка, взрывная волна, превратившая центральные кварталы в серый безжизненный пустырь. Пожар на юге города бушевал почти неделю — тушить было некому. А на проспекте Мира, среди обугленных останков деревьев и павильонов ВДНХ, среди искореженной арматуры рухнувшей телебашни прятались от огня Тени. Люди замерли на секунду, обернулись туда, где полыхнуло, дернулись в попытке закрыться от выжигающего все живое жара. А может, не успелось и это. Может, они просто прогуливались или спешили по делам… и сгорели, даже не успев осознать момент смерти. Люди сгорели, а Тени остались.  
Олег Александрович рассказывал, в первые дни войны обещали: отстроим Москву. Отомстим американцам, сровняем с землей Вашингтон, а затем уж будем восстанавливать свою столицу. И Ленинград, и Севастополь, конечно. И Киев. Тогда, в ноябре шестьдесят второго в город отправляли добровольцев — в противогазах, кажется. Все знали про радиацию, но никто не осознавал. Да и как тут осознаешь, если накрыло весь необъятный и нерушимый Союз. Из тех первых сталкеров-добровольцев вряд ли кто-то протянул потом дольше полугода, но именно они и болтали про Тени. Про детей, толпящихся у дверей школы, про сгорбленного дворника с метлой у перекошенного подъезда, про собаку и ее неизвестного хозяина, присевшего на ступенях лестницы. Про людей, которые испарились, истаяли, застыв невнятными силуэтами на выбеленных вспышкой взрыва стенах. Про людей, которые вросли в город, получив вместо недолгой жизни вечный покой и вечную память. Тогда на излете шестьдесят второго уцелевшие могли позволить себе веру в такие понятия как “жизнь” и “вечно”.  
А потом, в мае шестьдесят третьего, когда сошел пепельно-серый снег, обнажая мертвую позабывшую о весне землю, оказалось, что Тени "проснулись”.

Голубоватое зарево над Берлином маячит на горизонте с полудня, к вечеру разгораясь сильнее. Пасмурные фиолетовые мазки заката выцветают быстро, оплывают подобно свечам. Полосы низких облаков, подкрашенные по нижней кромке матово-бордовым, тонут в синюшном свечении мертвого города, сливаясь в туманный неоновый купол.  
После войны Земля как будто потускнела, посерела, словно поблекшая фотография, погрустнела, выгорела до засвеченного белесого безразличия. Вроде и сменяются времена года, зеленеют где-то сады ко Дню Победы, кружит в октябре метель листопада, только цвета уже не те. Мир умирает, в этом все дело. Тучи спустились ниже, солнце словно остыло, голоса стали тише, люди — старше. И речь не об опыте или мудрости, а об изматывающей нездоровой усталости, о медленно, но неотвратимо умирающей надежде, о всепоглощающей духовной немощи.  
И только над зонами отчуждения небо по-прежнему яркое. Не радостно лазурное, как могло быть когда-то давно в другой жизни летним утром в лесу. Не бездонно синее в обрамлении рыжей осенней листвы, не высветленное морозом. Небо над сожженными городами как будто осколок, вырванный откуда-то с северного побережья Европы, как будто прореха в набрякших грозовых облаках над зеленоватыми водами Атлантики или Финского залива — густая клубящаяся синь с изумрудным проблеском медного купороса.  
Илья притормаживает прямо в середине дороги и сверяется с картой: двадцать километров до эпицентра. На заднем сидении болтается костюм химзащиты, с противогазом. Пользы от него никакой, но лезть к Теням в куртке неуютно, а искать документы в заброшенной и, возможно, сгоревшей автомастерской, обрядившись в полноценную защиту — неудобно. Илья гонит машину до следующей пустой развилки, а потом останавливается у оплавившейся заправочной станции (тут, видимо, не взрыв виноват, разбомбили еще раньше), глушит мотор и все-таки натягивает комбинезон. Противогаз “сидит” теперь на пассажирском, стеклянные глазницы ловят последние сизо-сиреневые отблески заката, смотрят бездумно и неподвижно снизу вверх на бардачок. Неоновые сумерки сменяются водянистой сине-зеленой тьмой.  
На углу Франкфуртер Аллее и какой-то безымянной улицы часть дома обрушилась, перекрывая проезд. Илья опускает стекло и приглядывается. За спиной провалы окон зияют чернотой, впереди — едва заметно подсвечены изнутри. Голубоватые блики танцуют на рамах, вспыхивают то тут, то там, пойманные редкими осколками пыльного стекла. Уже привычный, засевший в подкорке страх накатывает волной, оставляя после себя лишь слабый отголосок, смешанный с внезапной гадливостью. Водолазка под резиновым панцирем костюма противно липнет к телу. Илья натягивает противогаз, перебрасывает через плечо пустой мешок и дальше идет пешком, внимательно сканируя взглядом окружающий пейзаж, чтобы не налететь на радиоактивное порождение зоны.  
Эпицентр взрыва, если верить карте, должен быть где-то на севере, километрах в семи. Автомастерская Габриэллы Теллер — в пятнадцати кварталах к западу. Эта часть города почти не пострадала. Выбиты все стекла, кое-где под ровным слоем пыли вьются змеями оборванные провода. В просветах между домами виднеются бесформенные груды камней и торчащая арматура.  
По противоположной стороне бульвара, засунув руки в карманы, бредет мальчишка. Глазеет по сторонам, задумчиво попинывая пустую консервную банку. Вызывающе-яркая в затопившей город ночи, как будто подсвеченная изнутри фигура свободно проходит сквозь перевернутую машину. Медлит в нерешительности у перекрестка, потом как будто нехотя тащится к ближайшему подъезду, толкает невидимую дверь и скрывается на лестнице. Илья ждет еще несколько секунд, сглатывает. Торопливо озирается и, по-прежнему не включая фонарик, продолжает свой путь в беззвучной, голубоватой полутьме.  
Илья был в Ленинграде — через полгода после удара, был неделю назад у погибшей военной базы под Варшавой, обошел в поисках алгоритма Теллера почти три десятка карантинных зон, но в полной мере привыкнуть к Теням невозможно. Призрачный город наваливается детским кошмаром, давит, душит невнятной обидой, жалостью и чувством вины, горчит на языке вязкой жутью. И это не страх как таковой, но сердце предательски частит, и пульс гремит в ушах набатом. А в голову лезет, что мы все здесь загибаемся, а они — глядите-ка — и знать об этом не знают. И, строго говоря, мы не правы, именуя тенями их. Давно стоит признать: в этом мире мы уже не хозяева. Мы гости, нахлебники, отражения и тени.  
За поворотом сквозь груду какого-то мусора проносится почти прозрачный автомобиль, за ним следом без единого шороха бежит очередой призрак. На секунду голубоватый силуэт в кепке кажется знакомым, но через окуляры противогаза лица толком не разглядеть. Илья, отворачивается и спешит в противоположную сторону, в душе радуясь, что этим ребятам с ним не по пути. Противогаз шуршит, шипение фильтров перекрывает гулкое эхо шагов. Стекла маски бликуют, и вместе с темнотой наваливается ощущение беспомощности. Как будто мир схлопнулся до глухого кокона с двумя запотевшими глазками, до смачно скрипящего резинового гроба — а собственно почему “как будто”? И место, и облачение, чтобы сдохнуть — самое что ни на есть подходящее.

***

В туристическом центре Венеции, в двух минутах ходу от шумных и вечно не спящих транспортных артерий, обитает свой совершенно неповторимый вид тишины. Раньше так было, во всяком случае. В узкие каналы на задворках фешенебельных отелей не пройдет моторка, не влезет тяжелый грузовой катер, не сунется даже суденышко службы доставки. Там царство разряженных в клоунские костюмы гондольеров, дежурной романтики и разрекламированного благоговейного молчания. Тишина в Венеции не есть отсутствие звуков, скорее их переизбыток. Людской гомон, плеск волн, гудки пароходов и не утихающий на главных улицах спор моторов пойманы в ловушку, спрессованы и заперты в узком пространстве между двух нависающих над водой стен. Шуршание, шелест, жужжание, звон, треск, крики, бряцание и смех замерли, заледенели и зависли над водой, не оставляя свободного пространства даже для сонного перешептывания берегов канала. Вот такой сугубо местный акустический парадокс. Был — местный. После всей этой Кубинской заварухи Венецианскую особую тишину растиражировали и разбросали по свету — выжженными пятнами мертвых зон. Через костюм радиационной защиты, конечно, слышно не особо, да и Наполеон до последнего надеялся избежать необходимости осваивать нелегкую профессию сталкера, но о немоте погибших городов последнюю пару лет разве что не слагают легенды. Оно и понятно, когда вокруг без единого шороха вертится вся эта светящаяся синяя дрянь, мозг автоматически начинает интерпретировать отсутствие звуков как нечто особенное.  
А Венецию, кстати, накрыло: через три дня после того, как русские разбомбили турецкие военные базы, радиоактивное облако дошло до Италии. Поговаривали, все восточное побережье Апеннинского полуострова вымерло от лучевой болезни, а кто выжил — сбежал в центральную Европу и попал под последние хаотичные удары по Германии и Польше.  
Из-за океана те сводки воспринимались проще, как будто все это слишком далеко, чтобы быть правдой, как будто это не касается тебя лично, как будто все, чего ты не видел своими глазами — понарошку.  
Гриб ядерного взрыва над Нью-Йорком был похож на голову клоуна, сизые громоздкие тучи тащили зараженный шлейф на запад, вглубь страны, люди бежали кто куда и умирали — сотнями, тысячами — в провонявших кровью, гарью и рвотой полевых госпиталях. В июне шестьдесят третьего, прежде, чем дотуда доползла Бостонская зона отчуждения, Наполеон видел один такой близ Уоберна: бесконечные ряды одинаковых палаток с мертвецами. Военные вроде собирались похоронить всех, но в итоге просто сожгли. Рыжее зарево кострищ билось на горизонте в обрамлении неонового свечения зараженного Бостона, и тогда казалось: вот она, жестокая реальность, вот неприглядная трагедия — все настоящее. В Европе должно быть лучше: легче, чище и красивее… А на деле оказалось, что Европы уже и нет. Пустые города, брошенные деревни и фермы, руины замков, развалины никому теперь не нужных дворцов и чертова Венецианская тишина, расползающаяся по континенту синими кляксами карантинов.

В автомастерской фрейлейн Теллер сегодня аншлаг. Двое “синих” возятся с невидимыми машинами, какая-то парочка обосновалась у заветного стола, двухметровый верзила в кепке подглядывает из-за угла. Наполеон торчит на тротуаре под окном нужного бокса, старается уследить за перемещениями всех привидений, не вглядываясь при этом в неоново светящиеся лица. Мало ли что говорят, вдруг местная молчаливая “фауна” все же отреагирует на слишком пристальное внимание.  
Несмотря на поздний час, жарко. Баллон со сжатым воздухом весит, кажется, не меньше тонны, неудобные лямки натирают плечи. Прорезиненный комбинезон мерно поскрипывает в такт дыханию. Внешний герметичный скафандр, по ощущениям, рассчитан на меньший рост, и приходится постоянно пригибать голову, чтобы не натягивать серебристое покрытие, похожее на фольгу для запекания (прекрасная ассоциация, особенно с учетом контекста). На периферии сознания маячит нехорошее подозрение, что вся пудовая амуниция полезна лишь для самоуспокоения — слишком уж вдохновенно расписывал Сандерс достоинства защиты.  
Голубоватые блики на стенах мастерской создают сюрреалистичное ощущение, будто помещение затоплено. Снова в голову лезет Венеция — сорок девятый год, отель Даниэли и проданный раздувшемуся от важности французскому виконту неизвестный пейзаж кисти Рубенса (поддельный, разумеется).  
Покосившиеся ворота бокса покрыты слоем пыли, и когда сквозь них выплывает автомобиль, Наполеон едва успевает отскочить в сторону. Отскочить, конечно, громко сказано, с учетом костюма, со стороны должно быть похоже на копошение черепахи в мешке.

Исследования по борьбе с последствиями атомных взрывов ныне покойный профессор Теллер проводил на заре своей карьеры, до того, как вплотную занялся оружием массового поражения. Прямо на Боннский университет, где могла сохраниться копия диссертации, сбросили бомбу — в первые недели войны, кажется, американцы и, кажется, по ошибке. Домик в пригороде Бостона был разграблен первой волной мародеров в январе шестьдесят третьего. Бывшая жена погибла, так и не узнав, что супруг променял семью на сытую и безбедную американскую мечту, а мирные исследования — на разработку ядерных бомб. Дочь — Габи — вовремя сбежала, влилась в толпу британцев и датчан и, только оказавшись в безопасной по тем временам Скандинавии, осознала ценность утерянных документов. И потратила два с половиной года на то, чтобы те самые, первые исследования отца вернуть.  
Два события происходят почти одновременно: в нижнем ящике стола под тощей пачкой конвертов и выцветших фотографий обнаруживается папка с диссертацией, и за спиной Наполеона раздается скрип двери. В заколдованном царстве неживой тишины короткий звук как будто пронизывает насквозь. Неожиданный гость замирает посреди бокса, несколько мгновений слепит глаза фонариком, потом переводит луч на прижатую к груди папку. Легкий зеленый комбинезон, кажется, жмет ему в плечах, наглухо затянутый капюшон топорщится, а “хобот” противогаза провоцирует на дурацкое сравнение со слоником. Если бы не собственная кислородная маска, Наполеон бы однозначно сострил на эту тему. Немая сцена длится секунд тридцать. “Слоник” нервно оглядывается на синих работяг в соседнем боксе, а потом очень аккуратно вытягивает тесемки на своем плаще, выдергивает руки из рукавиц и стаскивает противогаз. Первая мысль Наполеона: “Не лысый”. Значит, здоров. Значит, не сталкер и не смертник. Вторая мысль — что противогаз советский. И либо русский придушит сразу и без разговоров, либо придется делиться бесценной находкой — и тут уж вряд ли удастся стогроваться, как с простачком-виконтом. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, метра два ростом: ощущение дежа вю висит на задворках сознания, не давая сосредоточиться. Незнакомец выуживает из наплечной сумки пистолет и настороженно щурится:  
— Сам догадаешься, зачем я здесь, или озвучить очевидное?

***

Последний год все только об этом толкуют: карантинные зоны не уменьшаются, напротив, они разрастаются подобно опухоли. Уровень радиации в эпицентрах идет на убыль, пыль оседает, продукты распада уходят в воздух, воду и почву, заражение спадает до приемлемых доз, вот только Теням на это плевать. День за днем сантиметр за сантиметром они отвоевывают территорию у живых. Или даже не так: Тени не отвоевывают, они просто существуют в своей реальности, пока люди безо всяких боев сдают позиции, пока чудом уцелевшие ошметки человечества влачат свое существование, по инерции цепляясь за гибнущую Землю. К миру живых "захватчики” полностью индифферентны: у Теней нет запаха, они не издают ни звука, они могли бы стать идеальными соседями, если бы не чудовищная радиоактивность в сочетании со способностью преодолевать любые препятствия. В этом есть своя ирония: в семи километрах от эпицентра уровень заражения не опасен для жизни, до тех пор пока какой-нибудь местный житель не пройдет ненароком сквозь тебя, игнорируя твой пижонский полностью герметичный скафандр с крайне оптимистичными коэффициентами ослабления внешнего излучения. Ни в Союзе, ни на территории Европы никто не надевает подобной ерунды, довольствуясь чем-то более легким и мобильным, не ограничивающим обзор и оставляющим простор для маневра. Интересно, в Штатах действительно еще не в курсе проникающей способности Теней или же просто решили не ставить в известность своего агента?  
Первое, что произносит американец, вылупившись из своего чудо-костюма:  
— А ты не боишься, что если пристрелишь меня, я посинею и буду преследовать тебя до конца твоих дней?  
Юморист. Папку с диссертацией он по-прежнему прижимает к груди. Под внешним слоем защиты, кстати, обнаруживается черный прорезиненный комбинезон со шлемом. И респиратор на смену кислородной маске он натягивает с похвальной скоростью.  
— А ты не боишься, что я выпихаю тебя в объятья ближайшей Тени, и через неделю у тебя выпадут все зубы? — на пробу огрызается Илья.  
Брови иронично приподнимаются, в задумчиво прищуренных глазах мелькает мальчишеский задор, и это настолько неожиданно, что Илья на секунду зависает, с любопытством разглядывая своего внезапного конкурента и пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз встречал на лице человека что-то кроме серой равнодушной обреченности, когда в последний раз ощущал эмоции помимо безличного, бесцветно-муторного тоскливого ужаса.  
Американец раздраженно хмыкает, уворачиваясь от света фонарика, поглядывает из-под ресниц. “Глаза синие, — думает Илья, — как небо над зоной отчуждения”. Мысль вертится в голове, не желая уходить, звенит эхом, отдается в груди каким-то диким гибридом ужаса и умиления. Пальцы левой руки начинают предательски подрагивать. Илья коротко кивает на папку:  
— Если уж тебя прислали сюда с другого континента, полагаю, ты догадываешься о моих инструкциях?  
— Добыть или уничтожить?  
Из-под шлема ровно в середине лба торчит одинокая черная кудряшка, Илья молчит, перебирая в голове всех известных к осени шестьдесят второго агентов ЦРУ (вряд ли в Штатах все настолько хорошо, чтобы вербовать новичков, к тому же они не отправили бы неопытного юнца через полмира за последней копией алгоритма Теллера). Отретушированные фотографии из полузабытых досье мелькают перед глазами затертым диафильмом.  
— Наполеон Соло, — как будто угадав мысли, представляется американец, протягивает правую ладонь для рукопожатия — в перчатке — и почти сразу опускает, не дождавшись реакции, смотрит секунду исподлобья, а потом огорошивает: — Я не собираюсь следовать инструкциям. Я не хочу ни уничтожать эту штуку, ни отдавать ее своим. У меня есть договоренность с третьей стороной.  
— Поясни, — прерывает Илья.  
Соло фыркает, смешно надувая респиратор, бросает беглый взгляд на двух рабочих, все так же копошащихся в прозрачных автомобилях, и вальяжно присаживается на край опасно скрипнувшего стола. Был бы на нем пиджак, вышло бы изящно, в резиновом комбинезоне поза выглядит нелепо.  
— США сейчас находится в состоянии гражданской войны. Правительства по сути нет, остатки армии пытаются поддерживать порядок в не попавших под бомбардировки южных штатах, северяне бегут с зараженных территорий в Канаду и Сибирь. Мой куратор — начальник, надсмотрщик — оказался в составе последнего огрызка ЦРУ, и даже если он еще жив, он ни за что не рискнет воспользоваться немецкой разработкой. Теллер же, по словам его дочери, нашел “способ все исправить”. Но у Америки нет сейчас ни ученых, ни промышленности, ничего по сути — Америка не сможет спасти мир, даже заполучив расчеты. Более того: Америка вряд ли будет тратить ресурсы на их расшифровку, в отличие от, скажем, Габи Теллер, которая направила меня сюда.  
Илья опускает голову, пряча грустную ухмылку. Краем глаза замечает, как полупрозрачная в луче фонарика Тень бредет в сторону черного хода вдоль покосившейся перегородки с выбитыми стеклами. Второго работяги нигде не видно — плохо. Соло замолкает, когда Илья выключает свет. Несколько секунд темнота кажется абсолютной, а тишина — зловещей. Но потом глаза начинают различать привычные голубоватые блики на стенах, и негромкий голос спрашивает:  
— “Способ все исправить” — это лекарство? Метод борьбы с этими “синими”? Какая-то особая защита?  
Если зажмуриться на секунду, а потом открыть глаза, поначалу свечение не кажется синим. Серым скорее, матовым, как пасмурный снежный вечер. Или как белая ночь над Невой. Засидевшийся допоздна хозяин мастерской обходит свои владения, проверяет невидимые машины, запирает покосившиеся двери.  
— Ты же не станешь уничтожать лекарство, если оно есть? — все так же тихо интересуется Соло и отворачивается. Холодные ленинградские полутона не дают разобрать лица, но в словах звучит грустная ирония.  
“А ведь неглупый парень, — думает Илья, — отыскал в этом аду нужного человека, добыл наводку из первых рук. Неужто профессорская дочка не знала, что в документах? Или просто решила не делиться информацией?”  
— Лекарства нет, — говорит он. — Если вкратце, способ все исправить — это уничтожение человечества.  
Соло молчит так долго, что Илья начинает волноваться за сохранность документов. В голову лезут сталкерские страшилки про людей, которые заблудились на зоне и испарились, оставив после себя и одежду, и оружие. Черный профиль со светлым пятном респиратора вдруг кажется запыленным пластиковым манекеном, подменившим живого человека.  
— Отдай мне папку, — осторожно просит Илья.  
Американец едва заметно вздрагивает, косится на пистолет, пожимает плечами и неживым, кукольным движением протягивает документы. Да так и замирает с поднятой рукой, глядя Илье на грудь. И глаза у него при этом перепуганные и яркие, с неестественным лазурным отблеском.  
На то, чтобы понять, что произошло, уходит секунды три. Илья смотрит вниз, с ужасом обнаруживая светящееся плечо, торчащее напротив сердца, отшатывается вбок, разворачивается. Собственные движения кажутся медлительными и несуразными, язык как будто прилип к небу, и тоненький голосок в голове услужливо сообщает, что сухость во рту — первый симптом лучевой болезни. Да-да, потом горечь, рвота, “загар” и кровотечения изо всех мест. Выпавшие волосы и зубы — если доживешь до этого момента.  
Светящийся силуэт в форме стоит все там же, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и раздавая неслышные указания двоим подручным, которые обшаривают теперь мастерскую. Соло пятится назад, едва не опрокидывая стол, бормочет чуть слышно:  
— Они за нами пришли.  
— Не говори ерунды, — рычит Илья, наконец приходя в себя. Отодвигается к стене, осторожно выглядывает в разбитое окно: там тоже Тени. Четыре голубоватых пятна курсируют по мастерской. Молодой пограничник присаживается у стола и начинает один за другим выдвигать ящики — призрачные руки хватают воздух в полуметре от пыльной ножки. Соло нервно хмыкает:  
— Промазал.  
— Отвернись, — резко командуем Илья. — Не смотри туда. Дурная примета. Разглядеть собственную Тень — к беде.  
По краям рамы поблескивают мелкие стеклянные зубья. Илья толкает от себя ветхий деревянный прямоугольник, тот скрипит оглушительно, но не поддается. Плевать, окно и так достаточно широкое. Прорезиненный рукав цепляется за стекло и рвется. Какая теперь разница?  
Илья вываливается в боковой проулок, торопливо озираясь по сторонам. Перед дверями мастерской стоят две машины, несколько человек окружают здание по периметру. Соло соскакивает на землю рядом, коротко ругается себе под нос. Илья проверяет папку в сумке, сует туда же пистолет и шагает прочь.  
— Погоди, — летит ему в спину. — Постой! Эй, как там тебя, товарищ? Даже не думай сбегать, я иду с тобой!

***

— Они радиоактивные, — сообщает русский, после того, как представляется забавной фамилией Курякин. Имени не называет, бредет вдоль тротуара, смотрит строго перед собой, дышит через рот, беспрестанно облизывает губы.  
— Насколько радиоактивные? — осторожно интересуется Наполеон. — У нас делали замеры: “синие” почти не фонят, вся радиоактивность внутри. Сколько ты мог поймать за те пять секунд, пока эта штука была в тебе?  
— Три грея. Может, пять, шесть, — он пожимает плечами, рвано, дергано, упрямо приподнимает подбородок и ускоряет темп. Не говорит “семь” или что там собирался сказать. “Шесть” — пограничное значение. Любая доза выше смертельна, а Курякин — такое вот внезапное наблюдение — не хочет умирать.  
Осколки кирпича и стеклянное крошево неприятно скрипят под подошвами резиновых сапог. То тут, то там окна переливаются уютным синим — как будто во всех комнатах разом включены телевизоры. Респиратор то и дело сползает, да и дышать в нем невозможно, и Наполеон опасливо стягивает маску.  
Есть одно принципиальное отличие между “мертвым” и “неживым”: запах. Брошенные города, затопленные бункера, разрушенные фермы пахнут смертью: разложением, гнилью, застарелой, отсыревшей безысходностью, запертым, затхлым ужасом и звенящим разочарованием. Зона отчуждения не пахнет ничем. Как будто кто-то простерилизовал воздух, удалив даже отголоски привычных ароматов или ожидаемой вони. Как будто кто-то законсервировал это место, выкачав из него все следы людского присутствия.  
Курякин сбивается с шага спустя полчаса молчаливого марафона, замирает. Неуверенно сворачивает в зияющую черноту арки, раздраженно дергает плечом: подожди, не лезь. Хватается рукой за стену на границе видимости и сгибается пополам в приступе рвоты, аккуратно придерживая второй рукой сумку с документами.  
Наполеон пятится назад, спотыкается об поребрик и едва не падает. В голове пусто — шаром покати, только в ушах сбившейся торопливой дробью колотится сердце. На задворках сознания копошится предательская мыслишка: теперь-то он не станет стрелять, можно просто забрать папку и уйти. Можно обмануть и вытащить диссертацию из сумки — он не заметит, да и какая ему теперь разница. Можно просто оставить его тут и двигаться в противоположную сторону, к месту встречи с Габи.  
Арка светлеет, из глубины подворотни выруливает синий силуэт. Курякин шарахается в сторону, буквально вываливаясь на улицу, жмется спиной к стене, провожая взглядом припозднившегося гуляку, и прямо там у стены сползает на землю. Запрокидывает голову смотрит неотрывно вверх. Там звезды, и окна бликуют, и, когда Наполеон подходит ближе, в глазах нет болезненной сонливости, они задумчиво прищурены, и губы сжаты в тонкую линию.  
— Нужно рассказать тебе про алгоритм Теллера, — голос звучит хрипло, надтреснуто, и акцент слышится отчетливее. — Раз уж твой информатор тебя не собирается просвещать…  
И тут бы возмутиться: “О чем ты?”, наболтать всякой позитивной чуши, мол, если первые симптомы так скоро, значит, прогноз оптимистичный. Или на крайний случай, пустить слезу, обещая не бросать его одного. Но почему-то здесь и сейчас каждый из вариантов кажется гадким и нечестным по отношению к русскому. Память услужливо подбрасывает сожженый полевой госпиталь под Уоберном, и Наполеон молчит. Подходит ближе, кивает и усаживается рядом, приваливается спиной к холодным кирпичам и спрашивает:  
— У тебя имя-то есть, Курякин? — и еще: — Что там с алгоритмом?

На заре своей карьеры Удо Теллер меньше ориентировался на технические аспекты ядерного синтеза и больше — на этические. Его диссертация представляет собой скорее философский трактат, нежели методологию. Основываясь на теории относительности, квантовой механике и теории струн, Теллер отошел от интерпретации будущего как “сада расходящихся троп” и представил его потоком, руслом с единственным главенствующим направлением и незначительными ответвлениями. При чем здесь ядерная физика? В своем исследовании Теллер предсказал, что распад ядра атома провоцирует те самые ответвления, а радиация может стать той лакмусовой бумажкой, которая “проявит” и позволит увидеть невооруженным глазом основную ветку.  
— И если переводить это все с твоего английского на общепринятый, — фыркает Наполеон, — то выходит, что Теллер за двадцать лет до Кубинского кризиса предсказал появление “синих”?  
Илья молчит несколько секунд, потом осторожно поднимается:  
— Пошли, Ковбой, я отдохнул. — И тут же без перехода: — Теллер доказал, что Тень или что-то ей подобное может появиться лишь в побочной, тупиковой ветке. Где-то есть реальность — или множество реальностей — в которой Карибский кризис не перерос в Третью мировую, в которой Москву, Вашингтон или Берлин не разбомбили. Города не разрушены, люди не умирают от лучевой болезни миллионами, жизнь продолжается. В той реальности продолжается. А в нашей — сходит на нет. Основная линия притягивает к себе ответвление, отсюда и Тени, и расползание карантинных зон. Лет через десять, может, раньше, может, позже, эта реальность просто схлопнется.  
Ночью над зоной небо черное и чистое. Глубокое, зовущее, обещающее. На востоке у самого горизонта вспыхивает падающая звезда и тут же гаснет. Илья идет не быстро, жмется к домам, то и дело нервно оглядываясь. И на мгновение почти получается поверить, что все сказанное — предсмертный бред облученного. У окошка на противоположной стороне бульвара стоят двое “синих”, разглядывают созвездия. Он накидывает ей на плечи шаль, она улыбается спокойной, счастливой улыбкой. Ядреная смесь страхов, опасений и подозрений захлестывает Наполеона с головой, картина мира наконец складывается воедино. И вопреки выпестованной, вымуштрованной с годами надежде вдруг верится: основная реальность живет в недосягаемой и прекрасной дали, не ведая о своем ущербном отростке.  
— Должен быть способ все исправить, — бормочет Наполеон. — Какой смысл предсказывать конец, если его невозможно избежать?  
Илья притормаживает, озирается по сторонам, грустно улыбается светящейся парочке.  
— “Способом” Теллер называл свой алгоритм, — говорит он. — Формулу, позволяющую вернуться в основной поток.  
— Кому вернуться?  
— Всем.  
Илья пожимает плечами, и Наполеон с запозданием думает: его костюм не скрипит. Собственная недешевая амуниция буквально забивает уши какофонией мерзких звуков, а дурацкий зеленый комбинезон с капюшоном — его не слышно вовсе. С самого начала не слышно. Радиоактивный основной поток утягивает и звуки, и запахи, жрет жалкую, дефективную ветку, высасывает по капле.  
Илья снова притормаживает, дышит рвано, как после забега. Говорит:  
— В СССР в конце пятидесятых занимались вопросами влияния радиации на мультивселенную, у нас была разработана формула для одного человека. Метод вычислить точку пространства и момент времени для перехода. Никаких сложных механизмов, основная ветка выдернет тебя, просто потому что она основная... Но все исследования погибли.  
— А Теллер вывел ту же формулу раньше, так? — тянет Наполеон. — В чем подвох?  
Илья смотрит внутрь себя пустыми глазами, никак не реагируя на вопрос. Потом вскидывается с какой-то детской обидой во взгляде:  
— Нет подвоха. Ты проводишь расчеты и отправляешься туда, куда указано. И уходишь из этой реальности.  
— А приходишь куда?  
— Никуда не приходишь. Ты просто исчезаешь, потому что твой двойник оттуда вроде как объединяется с тобой в одно целое.  
— Он это ощущает? А я — ощущаю? У меня останутся воспоминания о том, что было здесь?  
— Нет, — пожимает плечами Илья, — то есть, да. Вероятнее всего — может быть — на интуитивном уровне… — и опять сползает по стенке: — Я, пожалуй, еще посижу.

На то, чтобы преодолеть дюжину кварталов до курякинской машины, требуется почти три часа. Наполеон шагает рядом, бродит по кругу, пока Илья отдыхает, смотрит себе под ноги, молчит и думает. Про Габи, которая два месяца водила за нос, так и не рассказав главного. Про свою идиотскую веру в волшебное “все исправить”. Про то, что мир вокруг загибается, надеяться не на что, ждать нечего и идти некуда. И про то, что, наверное, горе-провидец Теллер писал свои алгоритмы как раз для такой ситуации, когда хочется бросить все и поменяться местами с бессловесной Тенью.  
Старенький фольксваген стоит у восточной границы карантина, белеет светлым пятном на запыленном асфальте. Илья приваливается к водительской двери, пялится в пространство перед собой мутным от усталости взглядом, потом нехотя, заторможенно лезет на заднее сидение и вытягивается во весь рост, подсунув руки под голову. Ноги свисают из задней двери, на несколько дюймов не доставая до земли.  
“А Габи ждет сейчас на противоположном краю зоны, — думает Наполеон, — дремлет небось свернувшись компактным клубком в водительском кресле. Надо ехать за ней. Что бы там ни говорил русский, без нее вряд ли удастся расшифровать расчеты…”  
— Погоди, — зовет Наполеон, — не отрубайся. Какой смысл в алгоритме, если человек просто исчезает? Умирает раньше времени, вливается в двойника, который этого даже не чувствует.  
Он обходит машину, распахивая заднюю дверцу с другой стороны. Курякин смотрит снизу вверх. Кровь запеклась под носом, и глаза при этом освещении почти серые, серьезные и немножко снисходительные. А может, это только кажется, потому что лицо перевернуто.  
— Смысл в надежде, — говорит он и улыбается, уголки губ вздрагивают, дергаются вниз — не то усмешка, не то очередной приступ рвоты. — Смысл в том, чтобы подтвердить теорию. В том, чтобы ее не опровергнуть. Если Теллер ошибся, значит нет никакой основной ветки, значит, мы все просто умираем, пока мир медленно мутирует в безжизненную радиоактивную пустыню Теней. А если прав, выходит, есть другая реальность, которая лучше. Там жив ты, и я жив.  
— И однажды мы встретимся и переубиваем друг друга без всякой радиации, — бормочет Наполеон. — И “вероятнее всего — может быть — на интуитивном уровне” пожалеем об этом постфактум...  
Илья бросает снизу вверх еще один свой взрослый и умудренный опытом взгляд, хмыкает и вдруг начинает смеяться.  
Наполеон стоит, упираясь руками в крышу машины и впитывает вернувшиеся за пределами зоны отчуждения звуки — этот невеселый смех с надломом, тихое поскрипывание защитного комбинезона, шуршание ветра в пустых и черных окнах домов вниз по улице, неуверенный щебет потревоженный ночными гостями пичуги. А замороженная радиоактивная тишина застилает небо на западе до самого горизонта голубоватым могильным светом и ждет, притаившись, — момента, когда сможет забрать свое. Тишина тянет к себе, приглашает, манит обещанием чужой счастливой жизни.

***

Где-то на границе сна и яви, в зыбком, неуловимом мареве перехода от “хорошо” к “плохо”, Илье кажется, что город оживает: двоится перед глазами, выныривая, проступая из-под мертвой зоны новым непривычным силуэтом. Как будто нет вокруг пыли, нет раскрошенных кусков бетона на проезжей части, нет погнутой арматуры, а есть обычная улица, отошедшая на покой после обычного трудового дня. Хотелось бы думать, что вот оно, подтверждение теории Теллера. Хотелось бы верить, что именно так выглядит основная реальность, сумевшая не выжечь себя изнутри войной.  
— Теллер пошел в своих изысканиях дальше наших ученых, — осторожно сообщает Илья. — Он написал алгоритм, который должен сработать на группе людей. Вернее даже, насколько было известно КГБ, он написал алгоритм, с помощью которого группа людей сможет вернуть в основную ветку разом все человечество.  
Соло упирается локтями и лбом в крышу машины, закрывая обзор. Шлем он снял, черные кудри лезут на лоб, глаза смотрят внимательно и при этом отстраненно. На какой-то миг он напоминает гранитного Атланта на ступенях Эрмитажа. Илья глядит неотрывно, стараясь не моргать, но веки тяжелеют, и окружающая действительность снова подергивается дымкой галлюцинаций: голубоватый полупрозрачный Соло пакует чемоданы, складывая по пласточкам свой скафандр, сует в дорожный саквояж диссертацию Теллера, беззвучно открывает рот, беззвучно смеется и беззвучно кидает Илье что-то. Илья пропускает бросок, руки двигаются слишком медленно, как будто сквозь толщу воды, и размытый синеватый предмет проходит тело насквозь, оставляя круглое светящееся пятно ровно напротив сердца.  
— Поэтому все хотят уничтожить диссертацию? — голос американца продирается сквозь пелену болезненного мутного сна. — Чтобы никакой идеалист вроде тебя не уничтожил мир во имя надежды?  
— Мир умрет и без моей помощи, — шепчет Илья и наконец отключается.  
Неоново-светящаяся картинка накладывается на серую, распадается, расслаивается на сотню пластов-потоков. И вдруг приходит в голову, что вселенная бесконечна, она не умирает, вопреки всем прогнозам, просто не может умереть. Она течет, несется, живет по своим правилам. Она существует разом во всех реальностях в идеальном многомерном балансе. И он, Илья, существует: параллельный неизвестным двойникам и неотдельмый от них. Необходимый им для равновесия и завершенности.

Олег Александрович скончался в январе шестьдесят четвертого, в полуразрушенной областной больнице под Псковом. Из центральных регионов страны народ валил либо в Сибирь, либо в Европу. Беженцы курсировали по всему континенту медленно издыхающими караванами в поисках безопасных территорий, пили зараженную воду — потому что другой не было, ели прогнившую еду. Друг друга тоже ели, но об этом вслух говорить не принято. По данным британских ученых, обживающих сейчас норвежские фьорды, от Атлантики и до Урала за полтора года после войны количество людей сократилось в десять раз. По рассказам нескольких добравшихся в последние недели до Польши датчан, в Исландии рвануло сразу два вулкана, и теперь на Скандинавию движутся облака вулканического пепла — в дополнение к зараженному Гольфстриму.  
Олег Александрович называл исследование Теллера резервной копией, бэкапом, на западный манер. Говорил, что это честно и правильно, что это станет уроком для человечества, и что тот мир чему-то научится и что-то поймет. И можно надеяться, что где-то там люди послушают свою интуицию и сохранят то, что имеют. Можно надеяться, что твой двойник не убьет при встрече того, чью жизнь ты спасал здесь. “Можно надеяться” — вот она, суть. Все снова и снова упирается в надежду, и от этого никуда не деться.  
Машина мелко дребезжит и подскакивает на ухабах. Черноволосая макушка возвышается над водительским подголовником, и, приходя в себя, Илья первым делом удивляется, что его не бросили где-то на обочине.  
— Эй, послушай! — бормочет он, собственный голос кажется чужим и картонным. — Ты уверен, что Габриэлла Теллер не отдаст документы англичанам или кому-то еще? Что их не уничтожат, не читая. Таковы инструкции МИ-5, ЦРУ или остатков любой другой разведки.  
— А что насчет КГБ? А насчет тебя? — ехидно интересуется Соло, не отрываясь от дороги.  
Илья приподнимается на локтях, силясь угадать в предрассветных сумерках хотя бы примерное направление движения машины. Тоскливое безразличие засело в груди ледяным комом, копошится, расползается скользкими щупальцами по телу. Облака висят в чернильном небе вихрастыми белесыми пятнами. И если прикрыть глаза, на горизонте вырастают синеватые здания, смутно знакомые сверкающие в полутьме соборы и дворцы. Илья цепляется за мираж, силясь угадать рвущийся ввысь силуэт Кремля или сигнальные огни на Ростральных колоннах. И неожиданно для себя ощущает острую, мучительную благодарность, не то к Соло, не то к исковерканной, спутанной действительности, за то хорошее, что в ней было, за опыт — для чужого мира, за призрачный и чужой шанс.  
— КГБ рассчитывало использовать исследования Теллера в качестве рычага давления, чтобы восстановить страну, — говорит он, просто чтобы не молчать. — Но сейчас восстанавливать уже нечего, и КГБ уже нет. И мне недолго осталось. Но ты пойми, ты послушай…  
Мотор фыркает надсадно и глохнет. Соло безрезультатно дергает ключ в замке зажигания, в сердцах бьет кулаком по рулю, резко оборачивается.  
— Нельзя уничтожать диссертацию, — говорит Илья. — Мы должны, мы обязаны воспользоваться бэкапом, вернуться назад и сделать все правильно. Потому что это шанс — не для нас, а для того мира.  
Американец неразборчиво ругается под нос, сверлит раздраженным взглядом, цедит с кривой, недоброй ухмылкой:  
— Голубая мечта любого неудачника — чтобы твою жизнь прожил за тебя кто-то другой. Вроде и ты, но такой, у которого это получится лучше… Бензин кончился. Еще есть?  
— Ты упускаешь главное, Ковбой. При переброске одного человека в основной поток, его двойник впитает часть его опыта. На уровне подсознания и только самое важное. Наши ученые как-то обосновывали это. При переброске всего мира, та вселенная получит шанс обойти наши ошибки. Та вселенная не повторит нашу судьбу.  
Наполеон досадливо фыркает:  
— Если на секунду допустить, что Тени отражают основной поток, получится, что та вселенная уже не повторила нашу судьбу.  
— Если на секунду допустить, что время обратимо, то благополучие основного потока подтверждает, что наш мир передаст свой последний привет тому.  
За окнами машины сереет рассвет. Опасливо ползет по восточному краю неба узкая серебристая полоска. Впервые за три года непрерывной погони за алгоритмом хочется остановиться. Впервые за три года остро не хватает фотоаппарата, чтобы задержать момент, запечатлеть на пленке, сохранить идеально-лаконичный кадр. “Три года, — думает Илья отстраненно, — три года, чтобы научиться видеть вокруг гармонию”.  
Ткань сидения пахнет отсыревшим синтепоном, лекарствами и гарью. Так пахли бараки для умирающих в Псковской областной. Там, в сосновых лесах под Изборском, горел торф. Чадил без конца, отравляя все вокруг. Мертвые обугленные деревья слепо тянули кривые ветки к небу, и на много километров не было ничего, кроме густого сизого дыма и почерневших стволов. Олег Александрович подходил к окну и смотрел, не моргая, в клубящуюся вонючую мглу. А видел, небось, сказочных великанов, чинно выступающих из волшебной дымки. Видел — за секунду до смерти — неуловимую поэтичность погибающего мира, видел романтику единения с неживым.  
Соло отворачивается, молчит. А Илье опять мерещится, что все это уже было, а может — будет. И восход солнца — один на двоих, и полупьяные разговоры о пространственно-временном континууме, и непривычное, неловкое почти, желание остановить время. Сознание снова мутится, и на то, чтобы сообщить, что канистра с бензином в багажнике, уходят последние силы. Илья плывет, покачиваясь на волнах. Голова трещит по швам, и не разобрать то ли это пульс гудит в ушах, то ли Соло снова и снова пробует завести мотор.

Следующее пробуждение получается резким. Как будто кто-то выдергивает Илью, выплескивая в лицо колючим дождем окружающую действительность. Во рту сухо и горько, вязкая тошнотворная муть плавает в районе желудка, и приходится сесть, чтобы удержать рвотный позыв.  
Машина стоит на месте. Все окна открыты, воздух пахнет дождем и вечерней прохладой. Дорога уходит в поля, и у самого горизонта сквозь прорехи в облаках веером падают робкие солнечные лучи. Соло дремлет в водительском кресле. На пассажирском, подтянув ноги под себя и укрывшись выцветшим брезентом, спит девушка — темные волосы собраны в растрепанный узел на затылке, лица Илья не видит, а по плечам определить что-то помимо половой принадлежности не получается. Распотрошенная папка валяется между сидениями, на торпеде разложены пожелтевшие листы, покрытые машинописным текстом и выведенными от руки формулами. Соло вздрагивает во сне, хмурится, оборачиваясь назад, кривится в насмешливой гримасе.  
— Если на секунду допустить, что ты прав, то тебе нельзя умирать.  
— Почему? — ошалело интересуется Илья. Тошнота постепенно отступает, оставляя после себя ноющую слабость во всем теле.  
— Алгоритм Теллера подразумевает, что для возвращения в основной поток нужно трое. Три человека, готовых рискнуть жизнью во имя абстрактного шанса для другого мира. Как думаешь, много желающих найдется?  
Девушка на пассажирском сидении возится, растрепанный затылок приподнимается над подголовником и опускается обратно.  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Илья.  
Усмешка Соло становится шире.  
— О, это, друг мой, Габи Теллер. Дочь нашего гениального профессора. Она подтвердила твою теорию, и она согласна с твоими выводами.  
Илья осторожно наклоняется вперед, пытаясь все-таки заглянуть в лицо спящей. Та снова ворочается, недовольно бормоча себе под нос. Грязно-зеленый брезент сползает с плеч, открывая такой же грязно-зеленый рабочий комбинезон, крошечные пальчики, вцепившиеся в жесткий край импровизированного одеяла, сбившийся локон, сбегающий под воротник куртки. Илья ловит краем глаза грустную полуулыбку Соло и синий, как небо над зоной, проблеск его радужки. Перед глазами все плывет, и приходится откинуться обратно, чтобы справиться с головокружением. Соло фыркает, выворачиваясь на сидении, весомо хлопает Илью по колену, заглядывает в глаза:  
— И я повторю еще раз — если ты забыл: нельзя умирать сейчас, Курякин. Придется потерпеть. Чтобы спасти мир, нужно трое, было бы неправильно искать тебе замену для такой щекотливой миссии.  
Солнце расцвечивает волнистые края туч блеклым перламутром. Вечерний пейзаж переливается всеми оттенками серого, и это красиво настолько, что на секунду возникает мысль: запомнить картинку. Запомнить и передать в вожделенный основной поток. Рассказать им там, что в Третьей мировой не будет победителей, что за ошибки главнокомандующих заплатят миллиарды мирных жителей, что ядерная зима будет теплой и торопливой, но и ее Земля не переживет. И что несмотря на уродливое клеймо смерти, пропитавшей все вокруг, этот мир достоин того, чтобы о нем помнили.  
— Я понял, — говорит Илья. — Я потерплю.


End file.
